The loyal ninja, the faithful master
by Demonshadows
Summary: Naruto is betrayed by the very people he wants to protect and is discarded as though he never existed. now he has no purpose, wait who is this man and what does he have to do with him. Naruto/Shion


**Demonshadows: hey this is a story I dedicate to someone very close to me . i don't own anything but my stories and my ideas. Goodnight.**

**Chapter 1: The betrayal and the new future **

_The feeling… the feeling of being alone…. Knowing your alone, fated to never find a lover, raise a family, die at an old age and finally be free from everything cuts deeper than any blade. The idea of never living a full life can drive any man, woman or child to the brink of insanity but… it was me who tried to live, love, and fight for a cause even though I knew that one day I would end up face down in a ditch on the side of a road somewhere with a kunai in my back. I never wanted to believe that they could do this but deep down…I knew so here I am, wave country currently with a hand in my chest shooting about ten thousands watts directly into my nervous system. My eyes looked down at the hand in my chest, a confused look entered my eyes as I looked into Kakashi's eyes. I coughed blood onto him and myself and the only thing I could think of was to ask him one question "why?" Kakashi didn't even look at me but instead pushed forward towards the railings of the great bridge I was hired to protect and as my back felt the cold wet steel I turned my head to look at Haku and Zabuza but they were gone leaving only a trail of blood in their wake. _

_Kakashi took a hold of my chin and forced me to look at him as he said " Naruto listen to me and listen to me carefully." my head nodded but Kakashi smacked me bringing me back to my senses before saying " today is the day you die demon and I want you to know that when your burning in hell the council will erase you, your existence, your apartment, your birth record, the Kyuubi, and any mention of you what so ever, it will be like you never existed and no one will ever acknowledge you." I knew that he wasn't bluffing and in this one moment of momentary freedom I whispered " I'll be waiting for you… Kakashi and I will get my revenge, in this life or the next." and with that I fell towards the waves two hundred feet down. I swear I could hear a faint but noticeable humming. I smiled a small smile and whispered " sing for me… sing for me." before I hit the icy cold surf below._

_/end dream/_

Naruto awoke suddenly shooting straight up before falling back down the pain shooting through his body making him wish he were dead. I tilted my head the initial strength I felt fled as if it was never there. _"where am I?" _Naruto looked around the room noticing it rocking back and forward making him realize he was on a ship. The room wasn't anything great but it had a simple wooden chair, a bed which he was lying on and a small desk. Naruto saw a new set of clothes on the wooden chair and decided he had been in bed to long already and wanted to leave, but where would he go he wondered and what purpose would he have if he did leave. Naruto struggled to sit up trying to ignore the pain shooting through his being making him bite his lip making him bleed to smother the groan of pain that threatened to escape his mouth. Soon enough he sat up against the wall his legs dangling on the edge of the bed, panting in his early effort to sit up, he noticed that he could barely feel his legs probably due to the Lightning Jutsu Kakashi used to kill… in an attempt to kill him frying his nerves. Naruto looked at his foot and said time to get up you lazy mother fucker.

/ six hours later/

Naruto opened an eye to make sure the coast was clear. He had been playing possum when anyone would come close to his room making sure that they thought he was still asleep, and when they left he continued to work on getting his legs to work in a manner that would at least get him to walk. So far he could stand on shaky legs and walk a few feet without exhausting himself but while doing his brain was turning his gears on where he was, what he would do when or if he left alive and who had saved him from dying. A lot of people would think that Naruto had no skills whatsoever but then they would be wrong because if you were a demon container you _learned _at a very early age that you better have learned to run before you walked, you better have learned the village you live in like the back of your hand, you have better learned that life has no love for you, you have better learned to never stop for anything, you have better learned how to hide from high classed ninja and you have better learned that there is no Kami, there is only hell cause that is where you were.

Naruto learned these lessons before he could speak and he learned well being able to outsmart ninjas of all kinds, and in different various states of health. He learned that in this world that a dumb enemy was a weak enemy but a smart enemy is a feared enemy and that is why he had put on the facade of an idiot. So that he could go by unmolested, but he never lost his respect and love for knowledge often going to the library under a henge and reading all he could, as fast as he could hoping that time would slow so he could devour the unlimited knowledge in a night. By day he trained as hard as he could working his body to the point of torture and his control over his mind and chakra by doing many exercises that normal people could never dream of. For example he carried a three ton boulder on his shoulders up a smooth as glass mountain forcing him to manipulate chakra on his feet and to strengthen his legs without help at all.

He held back in everything he did knowing that if he showed what he was truly capable of he would be executed with no trial. He even held back during all his fight's even the first one against Zabuza when he could have used a fire jutsu to make Zabuza release his "sensei" but then Kakashi would have gotten suspicious about him which he did later on.

Suddenly he heard the sound of the door knob turning and before he could resume the game of possum a middle aged man entered the room a look of surprise on his battle hardened face before a smile replaced it as he said " your very lucky young man, your body has gone through a lot, sustaining massive trauma to your skeletal structure and your organs. It seems that Kami has an angel looking out for you." Naruto's eyes studied the man intently trying to figure out if this man possessed any possible threat to him. The man was stood at 5'11, with black hair that was starting to fade to grey. He wore normal civilian clothes but he held himself like a warrior and had an aura that held a warm tone but held a hidden cold edge. Overall Naruto concluded that this man was very dangerous like a sleeping dragon. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he asked " how did you get by my senses without me knowing?" The man's previous expression left him as a small smile adorned his face before saying " I was a ninja…one of the best but that was a long time ago." the man walked towards the teen handing him the clothes that were on the chair before sitting on it.

Naruto nodded sitting up before looking down at his lap before saying " I was a ninja… but I don't think I can be one any more." the man frowned and asked " what do you mean not anymore a ninja's life is full of excitement and adventure, why would you give that up?" Naruto looked up at the man his eyes full of rage making the man in front of him shudder " If you are a ninja you know that that is the farthest thing from it. The ninja world is hidden in blood and secrecy, betrayal and hate, revenge and sorrow. That is the ninja world, not some fairy tale." the older retired ninja nodded knowingly as he said " that is the true ninja world young one, but not many children your age know what it is before they die a painful death." the man titled his head and a questioning look flashed across his face before he asked "how is it that you a child no older than fifteen knows about it?"

Naruto frowned and said " it doesn't matter all I know is that I am going to go somewhere no one can bother me again." the man suddenly had a distant look in his eyes as if he was an old man reminiscing about his boyhood, suddenly the man snapped back into reality and smiled before he said "the boat we are on is heading towards Nagi island where there are no ninja, you'll be safe there and no one will find you." Naruto scoffed and asked " how would you know old man?" the man looked at the boy, a stern look etched on his face before he said " for one the only thing there are small villages, Modoroki shrine and you'll have me as a sensei." Naruto's eyes hardened as he said " I have no reason to be a ninja any more, everything I have fought for is nothing but an illusion that wasn't even there in the first place. This world doesn't need any more fighters it needs people who are willing to sacrifice themselves to do what is best for the people in it."

The man frowned and said " the world also needs it's hero's. whether it's an assassin, a goody goody two shoes or a man that is a complete fool." the ninja leaned forward and said " a wise man once told me that to change the world you must be the change you want to see. The thing was that the man's ideas were so crazy at the time that he was later found with his throat slit open." the man's face turned as hard as stone as he continued " the I was the man who killed him. His opinion is what forced my hand, I was young, naïve, the world was in chaos, the warriors of the world fought only for themselves. I- I tried to forget it but… the world needed more attention, more chaos to cancel the existing one out. I succeeded and was praised as the best and I was known as the world's top assassin and I was known as… Hattori, Hanzo."

Naruto's eyes widened at the very name that had inspired the ninja world, the very name that could strike fear into any man Hattori Hanzo the best killer the world has ever known. Naruto's eyes finally looked into the fabled man's eyes and he could see the hell in them, the pain of all those he had slaughtered and the very hate his victims held for him. Naruto couldn't stand it anymore and turned away before asking " does the world need what we can offer it or is we who needs what the world offers?" Hanzo shrugged saying " the world never did me any harm, but that doesn't mean what I did was right." Naruto looked up at the man but avoided his eyes saying " you said to become the change I wish to see in the world… but I can' be no one can, in the end we are all the same compost materials." Naruto's eyes took on a determined look before saying " like you I shall follow, I don't need to have a will, I don't need to have a goal, all I need is a master who has the strength to change the world and has the will to act on their desires. Hanzo nodded and said " then we will find you a master after you have finished my torture from hell." Naruto sweat dropped and asked " don't you mean training" Hanzo's eyes glowed a demonic red as he said "no." Naruto almost cried as he thought "_What have I gotten myself into?"_

_/ end/_

**Demonshadows: well that is the first chapter but it won't be the last so yeah review and I appreciate you reading the story I'll have the next chapter by next week. **


End file.
